


Interferencja

by ginny358



Series: Czworo Ziemian w budce nie licząc Doktora [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Community: Mirriel, Fikaton 2016 Mirriel, Gen, Intimidating Planet from WTNV, Original Character-centric
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny358/pseuds/ginny358
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drugi odcinek serii ff powstałych w ramach Fikatonu 2016 na Forum Literackim Mirriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interferencja

**Author's Note:**

> Wracamy do Julii Krótkiej, ale nie, to nie jest opowieść o jej wcześniejszym spotkaniu z Dalekami, ani nawet pierwsze spotkanie Doktora. Czas jest wcześniejszy niż w pierwszym dniu fikatonu, zobaczycie sami. Dlaczego Dziewiąty nie pamięta Julii, skoro tu mamy Ósmego, spytacie? Widzimy to tak, że Doktor nie wszystkich spotkanych ludzi pamięta, nawet tych ważnych. A już zwłaszcza pomiędzy tymi dwiema regneracjami jest pewne pęknięcie w Doktorze, punkt załamania. So, on sobie potem Julię przypomniał, ale naprawdę miał mnóstwo innych bolesnych rzeczy do pamiętania – wszystko co Ósmy przeżył w Wojnie Czasu. Więc tak. A może po prostu jesteśmy nielogiczni.  
> Zbetowała **zosia11**.

_Tej nocy niebo w dreszczach od gwiazd mrugawicy_  
_Kołysało swój bezmiar w sąsiednie bezmiary,_  
_To w próżnię swe radosne unosząc pożary,_  
_To zbliżając je znowu ku mojej źrenicy._  
  
_Patrzę, niby przez nagły w mej ślepocie wyłom,_  
_A światy roziskrzone – zaledwo na mgnienie_  
_Odsłaniają mym oczom, jak nieba mogiłom,_  
_Dalekie, zatajone w srebrze ukwiecenie._  
  
_Odsłaniają swe jary, wzgórza i parowy,_  
_Już z jednego szum borów płonących dolata,_  
_Z drugiego – cisza grobów, a z trzeciego świata -_  
_Krzyk o pomoc i zawiew południa lipcowy._  
**Bolesław Leśmian - Gwiazdy**

 

Oczy krótkiej rudej Julii często wędrują ku niebu. Przyglądając się błękitowi, chmurom, gwiazdom i pustce pomiędzy nimi rozmyśla o rzeczach. Jak pierwszy obiad we własnym domu, konieczność zorganizowania trzydziestki (Julia jęczy trochę, choć przed sobą samą przyznaje, że czeka na ten dzień) i dlaczego rodzice muszą kłócić się o takie pierdoły (– Możesz sobie wyobrazić, dziecko? On znów gdzieś odłożył ten ocean i nie pamięta gdzie!). I jeszcze, czy Doktor znów się pojawi. Julia patrzy w niebo i myśli.

Znajomi często powtarzają jej, że widzi mniej nieba, bo jest taka krótka i może Julia powinna się na nich za takie teksty poobrażać, ale jakoś nigdy się nie obraża. Bawią ją te ich przytyki. To było jednak miłe, co powiedziała jej nowa koleżanka z pracy.  
– Masz lepszą perspektywę, niż my – mówi Anna, widząc spojrzenie Julii, wędrujące od komputera, ku słonecznemu światłu wpadającemu przez świetlik.  
Julia potakuje nieuważnie, wracając do sprawdzania, czy sumy w tabelkach nadal się zgadzają (zgadzają się, ostatecznie to porządne biuro księgowe). Tak, to miłe z twoje strony Anno, nie mówi.

Jest noc, temperatura wciąż na minusie, ale krótka Julia i tak wychodzi do ogrodu, opatulona kocem z termosem kawy pod ręką, siada na ogrodowym stole. Jej spojrzenie wędruje w górę, a ponad nią zawisa ciemna planeta niesamowitej wielkości i Julia czuje się dziwnie... nieswojo, podekscytowana, chce krzyczeć i uciec jak najdalej, chce dotknąć planety, wyciąga dłoń...  
– Nie! – Wokół jej nadgarstka zaciskają się palce Doktora, w drugiej ręce Władca Czasu trzyma swój soniczny śrubokręt wymierzony w planetę.  
Julia powoli otrząsa się z transu, spogląda na Doktora (śrubokręt wciąż wymierzony w planetę piszczy nieustannie), na planetę usadowioną w bezsłonecznej pustce ( _jest tak blisko_ ), na Doktora, na TARDIS, stojącą dwa kroki od stołu, na którym siedzi krótka Julia i och, bogowie, jak mogła nie usłyszeć jej lądowania?

Doktor wreszcie spogląda prosto na nią i po chwili puszcza jej nadgarstek. Julia nie patrzy na planetę, ale wciąż jest świadoma jej obecności, jej gęstych czarnych lasów i poszarpanych łańcuchów górskich ( _Czym są góry?_ przebiega jej przez głowę zdumione echo myśli – nie jej, lecz kogoś...) i głębokich niespokojnych oceanów. Czuje na sobie spojrzenie potwora i patrząc w oczy Doktora ma wrażenie, że uniknęła właśnie śmierci.  
– Chodź – mówi Doktor, więc Julia idzie za nim do TARDIS, nie ogląda się za siebie, choć ma na to wielką ochotę. By spojrzeć w pustkę, w gwiazdy, by zobaczyć jak planeta ponad nią wiruje bezgłośnie. W zapomnieniu. Siłą zmusza się by nie patrzeć, by nie wyciągnąć dłoni i nie pójść za głosem Rolanda – a zdążyłaby, Doktor jest dwa kroki przed nią, zajęty otwieraniem TARDIS. Julia potrząsa głową, jej myśli są niespójne, rozbite. Potem przekracza próg statku większego w środku (Doktor przytrzymuje dla niej drzwi, wyraźnie zmartwiony, on też nie patrzy na planetę) i jej myśli wracają na własne miejsce.

– Który dziś mamy? – pyta Doktor, gdy Julia powoli składa myśli.  
– Ósmy kwietnia dwutysięcznego dziesiątego, czwartek. Dlaczego? – odpowiada krótka Julia i zaraz wysypują się z niej kolejne pytania. – Co to było? Możemy przed tym uciec? Skoczymy w czasie do przodu? Dlaczego nie pozwoliłeś mi tego dotknąć. To było piękne, jestem pewna, że nic by mi się nie stało.  
Doktor odrywa wzrok od śrubokrętu, z którego właśnie odczytywał dane planety.  
– To była... planeta. Teleporter, sądząc po moich odczytach. – jest zdawkowy jak zawsze i nagle Julia przypomina sobie jak bardzo do tego tęskniła. W jego tonie wyczuwa gorzki smutek i ostrzeżenie, ale też, kiedy ich tam nie było? On zawsze znajdzie sobie powód, żeby się umartwiać, myśli krótka Julia. Chociaż... chyba nigdy jeszcze jego podejrzliwość i nieufność nie okazały się niesłuszne.  
– Teleporter... To znaczy, że moglibyśmy przenieść się w inne światy. Dlaczego mi nie pozwoliłeś, przecież wiesz, że...  
– To niebezpieczne. Nawet dla Władców Czasu, nawet podróżując z pełnym ubezpieczeniem, nawet mając w sobie Zagresua, Julio.  
Ach tak, Zagreus, myśli Julia, przypatrując się smutnej twarzy Doktora, którą wykrzywia niezadowolenie. Julia widzi, że Doktor chciałby wędrować między światami. W jakimś sensie nadal to robi, spotykając nowe rasy i gatunki, ale czasem, w długie noce, tęskni do Zagreusa, do światów, w których znalazł się z Charley. Doskonale rozumie Julię – widzi w jej oczach rozbudzone właśnie pragnienie, które już nigdy z nich nie zniknie. Ale tak, to zawsze było niebezpieczne, a z tą planetą, jest pewien, że stanowiłoby śmierć. On także czuł jej przyciąganie. A widział ciemność.  
– Wiesz. Był taki poeta, Bolesław, pisywał o innych światach, ludzie myślą, że sobie to wszystko powymyślał, taki urok poezji, ale ja... czasem zastanawiam się, co on widział.  
– Bolesław? – pyta krótka Julia, tknięta przeczuciem. – Ale nie... nie tę planetę? On nie zniknął, nie poszedł...  
– Bolesław – potwierdza Doktor z nieodgadnioną miną – Nie, nie tę planetę. I nie, nie poszedł, w każdym razie nie w ten sposób. Tylko... posłuchaj, _dalekie, zatajone w srebrze ukwiecenie_ , zupełnie jakby mówił o Gallifrey, jakby wiedział, mimo że my, że ja... Wy ludzie, zawsze śnicie o innych światach, marzycie by mieć więcej niż macie, niż kiedykolwiek będziecie mieć. A potem tworzycie z tego poezję, albo fantastykę, albo sztukę teatralną i to wam wystarcza, tylko może właśnie nie, może nie zawsze, czasem tam jest więcej niż widzą krytycy teatralni.  
– Tak – zgadza się Julia wciąż myśląc o planecie (czy wciąż wisi w jej ogrodzie?) – Powinieneś go odwiedzić. Leśmiana.  
Doktor nie odpowiada, przyciska tylko kilka guzików w konsoli i TARDIS buczy cicho i wibruje, jakby zaraz miała odlecieć.  
– Dokąd... – zaczyna dziewczyna, ale Doktor znów jej przerywa, wyraźnie poirytowany niechęcią do współpracy planety.  
– Nie możemy uciec. Ta planeta nie podlega czasowi. Jest z niego wyjęta, pojawia się i znika gdy chce, ale dlaczego, dlaczego? – pyta sam siebie, wciąż majstrując przy TARDIS.  
Wreszcie, po minięciu całej wieczności, Doktor wydaje się zadowolony, automatycznie otwiera drzwi TARDIS. Julia wygląda na zewnątrz. Wciąż są w jej ogrodzie, ale wstał już dzień, ptaki w sadzie śpiewają, a po ciemnej planecie nie ma śladu. Julia nie ma pojęcia, czy do Doktor spowodował jej zniknięcie, czy sama odeszła. I jest przekonana, że Doktor też tego nie wie.  
– A co, jeśli ona wróci?  
– Ni... – zaczyna Doktor, ale zmienia zdanie w pół słowa. – Wezwij mnie natychmiast. I pod żadnym pozorem jej nie dotykaj.  
Krótka ruda Julia potakuje zgodnie i uważnie słucha wyjaśnień Doktora odnośnie kontaktowania się z nim, gdy jej wzrok wędruje ku miejscu, w którym wisiała planeta.

– Chodźmy – mówi Doktor, chwytając ją pod ramię i uśmiechając się do radośnie. – Na szczęście to zbyt piękny dzień by mieli nas napaść Dalekowie – dodaje tajemniczo, ale Julia ma dziwne wrażenie, że raczej nie powinna mu w tym względzie ufać. Jej Doktor ma zbyt duże skłonności do wpadania w tarapaty.


End file.
